


Peter’s Fuzzy Sock Collection

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, That was already a tag lol, nice, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Even though he didn’t need to buy actual Christmas gifts quite yet, Bucky couldn’t help but notice a huge display near the front of the store with all sort of socks.He remembered Peter casually mentioning liking fuzzy socks and grabbed a couple of pairs he thought his boyfriend would like.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Bri’s December Event [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Peter’s Fuzzy Sock Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea that Peter can’t thermoregulate because of his spider powers and that works super well in winter! I hope everyone enjoys 💙

Even though he didn’t need to buy actual Christmas gifts quite yet, Bucky couldn’t help but notice a huge display near the front of the store with all sort of socks.

He remembered Peter casually mentioning liking fuzzy socks and grabbed a couple of pairs he thought his boyfriend would like.

The plan was that he could stop by Peter’s dorm to give them to him. It would give him a couple minutes to hang out with his boy and he could give him the little gift. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t the actual holiday yet. He didn’t need an excuse to treat Peter.

So he picked them up with the rest of his groceries and started in the direction of ESU once he checked out.

———

Peter opened the door as soon as he saw Bucky, having gotten a text from him a couple minutes prior. He let him in, kissing his cheek quickly. “You’re freezing,” he remarked, pouting. “Come in, let’s get you warmed up before you go out to go home.”

“The cold doesn’t bother me much, I was the winter soldier,” his boyfriend pointed out.

The comment went ignored by Peter. He walked to his room, practically sliding across the wooden floor.

Bucky noticed that he wasn’t wearing shoes, but he did have on a pair of fluffy grey socks and smiled. He felt like his little present would be appreciated.

He followed his boyfriend to his room and closed the door behind them once they were both inside. “So, cold feet?” He teased.

Peter hummed before laughing as he understood. He sat on his bed, sock clad feet dangling just above the floor. “Oh, always. It’s why I’ve got my obsession,” he joked.

Bucky had been moving to grab the bag but he paused and glanced up at the last part of the sentence. “Obsession?” He asked curiously.

“Oh god, yeah. I’m not really able to...stay warm very well in the winter on my own. Spider stuff. So I’m really obsessed with anything that will help me stay warm.” He laughed, moving off of the bed to his dresser.

He opened one drawer, showing the dozens of pairs of fluffy socks that were there.

Then Bucky took in all of the blankets draped on virtually every surface of the room. How could he have not known that before?

The older man laughed softly, holding up the plastic bag. “Well...I got you a few new pairs. Although now it feels a little dumb since you already have-“

Peter’s eyes lit up and he grabbed the bag to see the new socks. “It’s not dumb! I’ll always take new ones. And these will be extra special because you gave them to me,” he said sweetly.

“You’re sure?” Bucky smiled a little, one hand raking through his hair. He was a little nervous that Peter was just trying to make him feel better and really didn’t need any more. “I can always return them and get you something you don’t have.”

The statement was completely useless, Peter was already cutting the tags off of one pair and pulling them on to replace the grey ones he had been wearing. “There we go.” He grinned.

They were red with thin grey stripes. And extremely fluffy. He’d probably be finding fuzzy pieces from them all over the place.

But that didn’t matter. Because they made him so happy. And warmed him up.

Peter moved to Bucky, kissing him quickly. “You’re perfect. Thank you.”

The soldier smiled against his lips, holding him gently. “You’re the perfect one, babydoll,” he whispered. “But you’re welcome. I always want to treat you. And I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

“Anything?” The younger man asked playfully. “Because it would be nice for you to stay with me a little longer...maybe you could help me study for my chem exam coming up?”

Bucky chuckled, kissing his temple quickly. “Sure. I can stay a little longer. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
